Abschied Bruder
by Jo di Moose
Summary: no soy cobarde west... fui a terminar con mi tortura, ya no resisto más... y espero que hagas lo mismo, y finalices esta mierda de una vez...


**_[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]_**

**_La persona que más quieres... él que te hizo ver la vida desde un punto de vista distinto, ¿como haces para quitarle esa emoción de los ojos? luego de que, por tú culpa, haya pasado por situaciones infernales... que haya tenido que ver a su propia gente sufrir de una manera terrible, y que en muchas ocasiones haya preferido no comer para darle a un niño que estaba a punto de morir... Así es, también sabía que la guerra recién pasada no era más que su maldita culpa, y que por sus afanes de demostrar cuan superior era ante el resto, él y su pequeño hermano, "west", tuvieron que pagar aquel precio tan alto._**___****_

**_De todos modos... ¿cuando había dejado que las cosas acabasen así?, aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermano le perturbaba... había pasado de ser los ojos mas hermosos que había visto e toda su vida a ser los más horribles... incluso que los de aquel hombre que tenía bajo su mando la mayoría de su territorio ahora... aquel que seguramente cuando acabase la guerra se anexionaría sus territorios... pasando a ser un títere de la Unión soviética _**

-**west...**- el rubio le miró, nuevamente tenía aquella mirada penetrante en sus ojos... era increíble lo que habían cambiado con la guerra. - **no sobreviviré**- confeso ... lo sabía hace meses... y ahora era inevitable... llegó a pensar que si lo decía el Alemán volvería en si... pero no pasó...

-**¿a si?, ya veo...**- el Alemán bajó la mirada hacia sus papeles, era obvio que ni siquiera había puesto atención a sus palabras aquellos informes en los que trabajaba parecían bastante importantes y urgentes, mucho más que la muerte "_pronosticada_" de su hermano mayor... aquel que le mantuvo con vida - **¿no haz visto unos archivos que deje en la mesa anoche?, sabes son muy importantes y no sería bueno si se pierden.**_-_

_**"lo sabía..."**_

-**los guarde en los cajones de tu escritorio, supuse que estaban listos... lo siento**- hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras el Alemán retiraba los documentos y continuaba con su tarea ignorándole

**_"...es hora de partir..."_**

-**bueno, voy a salir... no me esperes, ¿vale?... ¡te quiero, west!**- dijo algo dudoso mientras se daba la vuelta, y salía del lugar, sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que podría decidir hacia donde caminar, no sin antes detenerse para dar lo que sería el último vistazo a su hermano.

Pasarón horas hasta cuando el rubio terminó de hacer sus informes y al final de una de sus tantas carpetas acumuladas encontró una carta, conocía muy bien la caligrafía que había en ella, sin duda era de su hermano... Las ganas de dejarla a un lado o sencillamente de quemarla no le sobraron... por lo general las cartas de su hermano siempre tenían un "_compra cervezas si vas a salir_" o algo como "_¡te quiero west!_" y ya estaba harto de esas cosas... la miro a contra luz de una vela, y vio que en verdad era mucho más extensa que una normal, decidió hacerse el tiempo de abrirla...

**_Hallo west!:_**___****_

**_Haz crecido bastante... pero no se si estar orgulloso de esto, hace unos años podría decir que me encantaba la velocidad a la que crecías, como te hacías cada vez más fuerte, tanto que incluso me sobrepasarías, eran tiempos felices... pero ahora que te veo, cegado con tanto odio, cegado gracias a ese hijo de puta que se hace llamar "füher" ... no se que pensar... ¿hice algo malo?, no lo se quizás solo tú lo sepas...lo único que sé es que no me gustaría verte morir a causa de esta guerra... y por eso haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por ti... ¡Te adoro, west! eres y siempre serás la razón de mi existir... y para no perderte soy capaz de dar la vida entera..._**___****_

**_si estás leyendo esto ahora es por que yo ya no estoy aquí, estoy lejos, muy lejos de tí... no he huido, si es lo que estás pensado... no soy cobarde west... fui a terminar con mi tortura, ya no resisto más... y espero que hagas lo mismo, y finalices esta mierda de una vez..._**___****_

**_solo voy a pedirte una cosa... no desperdicies lo que voy a darte..._**_****_

**_¡Hasta siempre!_**_**  
><strong>_**_Gilbert Weillschmidt._**_**  
><strong>_**_9/Abril/1945_**__

La releyó bastantes veces, como sin entender lo que decía, ¿acaso era una despedida?, su hermano... ¡era obvio que no!, seguramente una broma... pensó... Pero al día siguiente comprendió todo... como siempre no había entendido las palabras de su hermano.

El prusiano se había ido para siempre, había viajado hasta königsberg para rendirse ante Iván... debía haberlo supuesto, ahora las tropas Rusas se acercarían a él cada vez más... ¡¿es que lo había abandonado?, ¡¿su propio hermano?, ¡¿aquel que le crió con tanto esmero?, ¡¿qué sin siquiera saber cocinar algo decente aprendió solo para alimentarlo?...

Entonces cayó en cuenta... y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, marcando un húmedo camino por sus mejillas... El prusiano había dado tanto por él... ¿y él que había hecho por el prusiano?, se sentía de lo peor... ahora mismo, frente a sus ojos comenzaba a presentarse la gravedad de la solución. ¿Qué sería de él?.

-**si tan solo estuvieras aquí...bruder! ...BRUDER!** –

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_FIN_

¡CRUCIFIQUENME!, me dolió escribir esto XDD, creo que se debe a que soy roleplayer de Gilbert... y hacerlo sufrir, matarlo, etc, etc me duele ;A; XD de todos modos ¡todo sea por el drama!...

One-shot basado en la batalla de königsberg, el ejercito de prusia oriental se rinde el día 10/abril/1945... luego el ejercito de la Unión soviética se acerca sin problemas hacia Berlin, dándose la batalla de Berlin 16 de abril - 2 de mayo 1945... u_u soy una caja de fechas... pero solo de estos germanos, pregúntenme las otras fechas no las recuerdo XDDDDDD y así quiero ser profesora de historia XD!, ya los dejo, como siempre pueden ignorar el coment de la escritora, bye bye!


End file.
